A Trust Betrayed
by dAnScHeRrYlUv8o8
Summary: I know this sounds weird, but when Snape and Hermione start seeing each other, Harry and Ron are betrayed. Rated PG13 for Language, Sensuality, and very brief sexuality
1. Default Chapter

"I wonder where Hermione is?" Harry Potter asked his best friend, Ron Weasly. "She said that she'd be in the library," Ron replied. Harry nodded his head, since the library was where Hermione Granger usually was in her spare time. "Well, I don't want to wait for her to come back, so I'm going to bed," Ron said. Both boys walked up the spiral staircase from the Gryffindor house common room, got into their pajamas, and went to sleep. Harry was awoken at 5:30 the next morning, because the birds outside the windows wouldn't stop chirping. "Stupid animals," he said as he got dressed. He picked up the book Hermione has given him for his birthday ("Everything You Wanted To Know About Qudditch and More") and walked down to the common room. When he got down to the common room, he found Hermione, asleep on the floor. Someone had been nice enough to give her a pillow and cover her with his or her cloak. Harry shook Hermione until she woke up. She sat up, looking quite irritated. "What?" she demanded. "Um. why are you on the floor?" Harry asked. "I must have fallen asleep working on my Ancient Runes homework," Hermione answered. "Now let me go back to sleep!" "At least move onto the couch," Harry pleaded. "FINE!" Hermione said. She got up and moved everything onto the couch. Then she went back to sleep. It was only a matter of time before Ron woke up as well. "Let's wake her up for breakfast," Ron said. Ron started to shake Hermione. "WHAT do you want?" she asked. "Um. it's time for breakfast," Ron answered. Hermione got up and walked up the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitories. "We should return the clock to who it belongs to," Harry said. He picked up the cloak and read the nametag. He shrieked. The nametag said "Professor Severus R. Snape". *:::::*:::::*:::::*  
  
"Huh?" said Ron, not knowing what he was about to hear (Hermione was his girlfriend) "Se. Se. Sev." Harry sputtered. "Oh, get on with it? Who does it belong to?" Ron said. "Snape," Harry managed to whisper. Ron looked at him then laughed hysterically. "Snape," Harry whispered again. "Yeah, right," Ron said. But he knew that Harry wasn't kidding, because Harry's face was pale and he wasn't smiling. Ron got up and took the cloak. He screamed too. "What's going on down here?" Hermione asked as she walked down the spiral staircase. "What's going on? What's going on?!" Ron yelled. "Here's what's going on: We found your little buddy's cloak!" He threw it at Hermione. Hermione's face turned as red as blood as she said, "Ron, let me explain! "What is there to explain?" "Ron, please, don't make a fuss." "Don't make a fuss?! Don't make a fuss?!?!" "Ron, let's go down to breakfast," Harry said. "Good idea!" Ron said. He gave Hermione one final glare as he spun around. "Ron, wait!" she called after him as the two boys walked out of the portrait hole. They walked out of portrait hole but bumped into someone. "Oh, sor." Harry started. It was Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, I hoped you liked it! It was one of my first fan fics. Now go review! Be honest because I want to be an author someday. ~Kristin~ 


	2. The Blackmail

"What do YOU want?" Ron asked. "Do NOT talk to me in that tone Weasley! I just wanted to warn you that if you mention what just happened to Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall, I promise that I'll find some way to have both of you expelled," Snape said. Then with a loud POP, Snape vanished. "Ooo, I'm gonna kill him someday." Ron said with a clenched fist. Then the boys headed down to breakfast with no interruptions. At mail time, Harry got two letters. One was from Sirius and the other was from Mrs. Weasley. He read Sirius' first.  
  
Dear Harry, You haven't written for a few weeks. Is everything all right? How have your classes been? Has that bastard Snape given you any grief? Most importantly, have you been walking out to the grounds at night? Please reply as soon as possible. Sirius  
  
Harry read the letter from Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Dear Harry, Arthur and I have talked it over and we've decided that if you wanted to, you could stay for Christmas break. We need to know soon, since Christmas is a week away. Thank you dear! Love, Mrs. Weasly XOXOXOXO  
  
"Ron! You're mum just invited me to stay at your house for Christmas!" Harry said. "Hmm.um.uhn." Ron said while stuffing ham and steak into his mouth. He held up his finger to say "One minute". When he stopped chewing, he said "Excellent!" Harry wrote back to Mrs. Weasly and decided that he'd write to Sirius that night. After breakfast the two boys ran back to Gryffindor tower and got their Transfiguration books and ran to McGonagall's classroom. It was the usual lesson, you know, turning a quill into a candle. Hermione's was horrible, she kept turning it into TV remote. The pure- bloods looked at it like it was an alien. After Transfiguration, it was off to Potions. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had to wait twenty minutes before Professor McGonagall came into the room and said, "I'm sorry, but your Potions class is canceled. Professor Snape is unable to teach today. He will be in tomorrow, you can be sure of that." It was just then that Harry noticed that Hermione failed to show up as well. He had a very, very bad feeling about this. 


End file.
